User talk:Reversalmushroom
Welcome Welcome to Bomberman Wiki, Reversalmushroom! Thank you for your edit on the Stage 1 (Super Bomberman 2) page! We hope you continue editing here! There are tons of work to do around here, and we need YOUR help! *You can . Why don't you talk about yourself before editing? It's all about you! *You may want to check out the wiki's policies to ensure that you aren't breaking any rules. *We have ! Chat with Bomber-users! It's a great way to get to know people around the wiki. *We have achievement badges for you to earn. Remember, hard work pays off. Try not to make small edits for badges; having more badges does not prove anything. It's just a fun way to edit. *If you need any help in particular, please contact me on my talk page! Thanks for contributing to Bomberman Wiki! Have fun editing, Reversalmushroom! -- Bermuda (Talk) 08:43, March 5, 2012 Super Bomberman 2 Stage Names Ragey is only partially correct here. The first two stages do have descriptions, but stages 3-5 do not, neither in the Japanese manual or the U.S. manual (the U.S. manual is surprisingly faithful to the original Japanese). The name "old castle" is really just a description of the first stage. The first sentence of the Stage 1 description in the U.S. manual says "Old Castle stage." Whereas the Japanese manual says "古城風のステージ", which could somewhat literally be translated as "stage of old castle appearance". The second stage is described in the U.S. manual as "Red hot stage with blowing flames"; the Japanese manual says "炎が噴き出す灼熱のステージ。" which is essentially the same thing word-for-word. The word "incinerator" is actually being used to describe the Furnace trap, not the stage itself. Here are the names that are given in the Super Bomberman Complete Encyclopedia: (Stage 1) お城のステージ Castle Stage pg. 158 (Stage 2) 炎のステージ Flame Stage pg. 159 (Stage 3) 遊園地のステージ Amusement Park Stage pg. 160 (Stage 4) 工場のステージ Factory Stage pg. 161 (Stage 5) 闇のステージ Dark Stage pg. 162 If you would like to change the page names to these names, feel free to do so. In any case, I do not believe that the current names are valid. If you'd like to do this (if not, just get back to me), just make sure that you do the following things: 1. Add the Japanese text into the Location template at the top of the page like so: |jpname = お城のステージ (It doesn't matter where you place it; just put it after the "|name = " tag) 2. Add the appropriate reference to the end of the References section at the bottom of the page, like so: #''Super Bomberman Complete Encyclopedia'', pg. 158 (You could just copy and paste this into each article in the References section and just change the page number accordingly, based on what I've listed above) By the way, welcome, and thanks for taking an interest in the wiki! Plasma Bomber 03:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Super Bomberman 5 Guidebook Here's the Trap Data for Zone 5. Once again, I placed the Japanese names and my notes into parentheses (Because there is one sentence in the text that is actually in parentheses, my notes are preceded by the word "Notes" to eliminate potential confusion.) (Page 41) Radio Tower (電波塔) Emits radio waves at constant intervals. Bomberman will stop moving for a little while if he gets hit. Damage each of its 4 pillars 4 times each to destroy it. Doll Generator (ドールジェネレータ) Each time 1 Doll is destroyed, a new Doll will appear from the exit below. The battle will be endless unless the generator is destroyed. Hit it with fire 4 times to destroy it. Cotton Candy Generator (わたあめジェネレータ) One by one, Cotton Candy is produced by this device. When the Cotton Candy hits Bomberman, he will be repelled. Hit it with fire 4 times to destroy it. Sticky Floor (ねばねば床) On this floor, movement speed becomes extremely slow. There is no time to escape from enemies or fire when heading toward this floor. Incidentally, kicked bombs are not slowed by it. Protrusion Hard Block (でっぱりハードブロック) At constant intervals, it moves up and down or left and right. The block will begin to flicker as a notice before moving. It is not possible to pass through the other lane while it is moving. Magnet (磁石) At fixed intervals, it operates and attracts bombs (Tracing Bombs will not be drawn in). Wait and try to choose the location where you think it will detonate when the Magnet is activated. Cutter Saucer (カッターソーサー) Periodically, a Cutter is fired from a device. Before it is fired, the Cutter appears, rotating with a sound. As soon as it enters this state, take refuge from the firing hole. Moving Floor & Gear (移動床＆歯車) Detached floor that can be used when coming and going over the terrain. Hit the gear with a flame and the floor will stop. Place a bomb just right when the floor is 2 blocks from the objective. (Note: In case it is not clear, they mean that, when the Moving Floor is 2 spaces away from where the player wants to cross, a bomb should be placed by the Gear at that very moment) Skewer Hard Block (串刺しハードブロック) Needles extend in every direction from this block. Being hit is not a miss, but items will be scattered. The needles come out from the block at random. (Note: By "miss" or "mistake", they mean that Bomberman loses a life or a Heart) Bomb Warp (ボムワープ) The Bomb Warp and Conveyor Belt appear as a set. The Warp Hole is bomb-exclusive, if Bomberman gets on nothing will happen. The warp destination is entirely random. Plasma Bomber 04:13, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the tips! Tips? Who would win in a fight between you and yo mama? 23:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) On the Topic of Deadness Hello. I am not dead. I almost died in February, and I've had quite an eventfully terrible year, but those are long and boring stories. I'll try to be around somewhat frequently again to check on things and add information when possible. I'm sure that I have a whole pile of articles to check up on by now... As for the Super Bomberman 5 guide - keep it. I'd rather not potentially damage your book during the scanning process, and I'm sure that either Ragey or I will eventually pick up a copy and scan it anyway. But thanks for the gesture. Plasma Bomber (talk) 16:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you okay now? 17:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :More or less, yeah. I'm trying to get things under control. :Plasma Bomber (talk) 18:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, good luck to ya! : 19:49, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) ::Plasma Bomber (talk) 15:47, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey, does the Super Bomberman 3 instruction manual explain what the boss monsters are? And what do you think of the info that I added to the SkeleGuard page? 22:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC)